Sonic Boom Episode 7 : A Gift From The Past
by joshua.yoshiya.5
Summary: It's sonic 20th birthday, And he opens a specail gift given to him in the past.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The Hero Team (still unofficial name) were all putting a table near the beach, except Shadow who was just sitting in a corner, and tails who went to bring sonic.

"Everything is read!" said Amy. "we only have to wait for Tails and sonic, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING KNUCKLES!"

"but… pretty!" said knuckles.

"no! bad knuckles! You'll have some later!" said amy.

"okay! Stop talking to me like an Animal!" said knuckles and went to sit beside shadow.

"you sure you don't want me to put any traps Amy?" asked Sticks.

"we'll be fine sticks!" said amy. "and thanks for helping shadow."

"hey you're lucky that I even showed up." Said shadow.

"oh yes, how lucky we are…" said Amy sarcastically.

A few seconds later, Tails came running.

"He is coming guys!" said tails.

Amy and Tails hid under the table, Sticks jumped on top of a nearby Palm tree, shadow teleported and knuckles hid behind a small rock.

"hey guys, what's going on?"

Sonic came and looked around, and found a cake on the table with the number 20 written on it.

Then everyone got out of there hiding place and yelled:

"SURPRISE!"

Then shadow teleported back with a bit of delay.

"what they said." He said.

"Happy Twenty years anniversary sonic!" said everyone, shadow with a slight monotone voice.

"guys! You shouldn't have!" said sonic.

Sonic cut the cake, And Amy had to stop knuckles from eating it all. While tails went to get the gifts.

"Open mine first! Try to guess witch one it is!" said knuckles.

"the red one?" said sonic.

"… it could have been any other one…" said knuckles.

Sonic opened the red gift and found inside… a red gift.

"It's a birthday box!" said knuckles. "you can put anything in it!"

"…thanks…" said Sonic awkwardly.

He then took a pink box.

"That's mine!" said amy.

He opened it and found a comic a book.

"I know you collect those." Said amy.

"It's the Action Comics #1 !" said sonic, "one of the rarest comics ever! How did you get it?"

"I am an archeologist, finding rare stuff is my bread and butter" said Amy smiling.

He then went to The yellow box, which he assumed was Tails's. and he found a pair of new shoes.

"I made a few upgrades on this shoes, you can now use the lights speed dash just like shadow." Said tails.

"awesome! You hear that shadow!" said sonic.

"can you teleport? No? I thought so." Said shadow.

"of course I imagine you didn't bring me anything, I am lucky that you just showed up." Said sonic.

"actually…" started tails.

He went back to the Shack and got out with a large box wraped in black.

"wow I didn't expect…" started sonic before getting cut by shadow.

"Just open it!"

And he did.

"Its… it's my guitar!" said sonic. "but how? It got destroyed…"

"Fixed it; wasn't that hard." Lied shadow.

"i… don't know what to say…" started sonic.

"then shut up." Said shadow crossing his arms.

"sorry I didn't get you any gift," said sticks. "I was gonna get you the coolest gift ever, but Amy said I should just bake the cake."

"what gift was that?" asked shadow.

She answered in his ear.

"That's the most awesome birthday gift EVER!" said shadow.

"there is still one gift." Said tails.

"we waiting long for this." Said sonic.

"…Maybe you should go open it on your own, it's your gift…" said tails.

"no way, I wouldn't late you miss it little bro, common let's go get it!" said sonic.

They both went back to the beach shack.

"what are they talking about?" Asked Sticks.

"Uncle Chuck's gift." Answered shadow.

 **In the Shack:**

Sonic got the blue present, With _Open only at your 20_ _th_ _birthday- uncle chuck_ on it.

"you're ready Tails?" asked sonic.

"yeah, do it!" said tails.

And he opened it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Sonic opened the gift and found an envelope inside.

"well that was anti-climactic." Said tails.

"let's read it and judge after." Said sonic while opening the envelope and started reading the letter inside.

" _My dear sonny-boy, if you are reading this that means that my fears are real and I couldn't be with you for your 20_ _th_ _birthday. Read this attentively, there is another message I left for you, I hid it inside a dungeon of my conception, There is map to it on the other side of the letter. It's meant to test you to be sure that you're ready to know what's in the message."_ Said sonic, reading.

But then he read the last part in his head:

 _"_ _You must go alone, just you and no one else."_

"Is that it?" asked tails.

Sonic folded the letter and put it in his pocket.

"He just wrote that… WE must go alone, with no one else except the two of us." Lied sonic.

"Oh really, That's nice." Said shadow who standing near the door.

"OH shadow! I didn't notice you!" said sonic.

"Forget it, no like I care." Said shadow before going.

"Me neither!" said knuckles who was hiding behind the same rock as before and running away.

"wait guys!" said tails.

But shadow and knuckles were already far.

"we can't really do anything about it, common let's get going." Said sonic.

"But what about the party?" said tails.

"This is my first adventure as a main character in these fanfictions!" said sonic, "I am amazed they are not called _shadow boom_! And besides, It wouldn't be fair to party without shadow and knuckles. I am sure Amy will understand." Said sonic.

 **Later:**

"told you she'd understand." Said sonic putting and ice bag on his eye were Amy hit him. "Now let's see, this map. It's pretty fare."

"That's why we have to tornado." Said Tails.

"What would I do without you lil bro."

"Run, maybe." Answered tails.

 **In the forest:**

Shadow was destroying some trees to let out his frustration.

"there are no secret agents in these trees," said sticks who just came behind him with Amy. "believe me, I checked."

"just letting out some anger." Said shadow.

"Letting out your anger is a good thing," said Amy. "That doesn't mean that it's okay for you to burn the whole forest just because you aren't part of Uncle Chuck's dungeon exploration team!"

"I Don't Care About that!" said shadow. "I just respected uncle chuck, it doesn't matter to me if he didn't talk about me in the last worlds we'll ever hear… well read from him."

"then why are you so angry?" asked Amy.

"Because he didn't talk about knuckles!" answered shadow blowing up another tree. "Uncle chuck was the closest thing he ever had to a father, Now we open up his DAMN last letter and doesn't even talk about him! That pisses me off!"

There was a moment of silence.

"He talked about another message in the letter, Didn't he?" reminded Amy.

"yeah! Maybe he talked about you guys in it!" Suggested Sticks.

"Maybe, I don't know." Said shadow, "I'll just wait and see."

"see? You overreacted a bit." Said Amy.

"didn't you just hit Sonic because he reported his birthday party?" asked sticks.

"thanks for back up sticks." Said Amy sarcastically.

"if you feel so angry, just think what poor Knuckles is feeling, maybe you should comfort him." Suggested Amy.

"… Are you serious now?" asked shadow, "Oh yeah, I am the nicest sweetest guy around! I totally should go comfort him!" he added sarcastically. "Seriously, I'll let you handle the comforting part."

And he runs off.

"I'll never get this guy." Said Amy. "Common sticks we have an echidna to cheer up."

"wait, I am coming too?" asked sticks.

"well yeah I am not gonna do this alone!" said Amy.

"but I suck at cheering up people! Remember when Percy lost her dog?" asked sticks.

 **Flashback:**

"we really need to find him quick guys!" said percy, "or I'll get in my emotional state, you don't want to be with me when I am in my emotional state!"

"It's okay percy, I am sure he his fine." Said amy.

"Not likely, there are a lot of savage animal in the forest." Said sticks.

"Sticks…" tried amy.

"Also Eggman's robots could be lurking around." Said Sticks.

"Sticks!"

"And let's not forget the scientists who steal animals to do experiments on them."

"STICKS!" yelled amy.

"what?" asked sticks oblivious.

"I AM NEVER GONNA FIND HIM!" Said percy crying.

 **Back to present days:**

"Yeah… but you learned from that, I am sure it will be fine! Common!" said amy.

 **On sonic and tails's side:**

After a moment of traveling, they arrived were the map indicated.

"Great, A cave, why always a cave!" said tails.

"Look at the door, there is a symbol with the shape of a hand." Said sonic.

He put his hand on the symbol and the door opened.

"classic uncle chuck." Said sonic, "let's get in."

And They did.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The inside didn't look much like a cave; it looked like some kind of science facility.

"This place amazing!" said tails. "There is no way uncle chuck made on its own!"

"don't underestimate uncle chuck," commented sonic. "for now let's focus on finding his message."

"There a multiple doors here," noted tails. "but they all use body scanner systems."

"uncle chuck probably thought of that," said sonic. "I am gonna try all the scanners, the one that opens is the one we'll take."

So he put his idea in motion and tried every single scanner, but no any of the doors opened.

"I don't get it!" said sonic.

"maybe this is part of the test!" suggested Tails. "we need to think, there has to be something only your or me can do."

 _"_ _witch means only me."_ Thought sonic.

"Okay so how can I get a door opened with speed? you know besides going right throw it." asked sonic.

"let me think for a second; we have to use cartoon logic here." Said tails.

He thought for a while the said:

"Your body building is similar to uncle chuck's except the mustache, so if you are fast enough to move out of the scanning wave before it scans your face it might, just might open." Said Tails.

"so…" started sonic in confusion.

"you move from the way before the scanner get your face." Said tails.

"piece of.." started sonic before tails cut him.

"NO!"

 **Meanwhile:**

Knuckles was at meh burger, sitting alone on a table, a pile of empty milkshakes on his table.

"Get me another milkshake!" he yelled.

"don't you think you had enough?" asked Dave.

"I'll stop whenever I want!" yelled knuckles.

Dave got him another shake and knuckles started drinking.

"told you he was too stupid to actually go to the bar." Said sticks who took a sit next knuckles while amy did the same on the other side.

"are you okay knuckles?" asked Amy. "If you want to talk sticks and I are all ears."

"I am pretty sure they say _Both_ when there are only two people." Said knuckles.

"… I think he is okay." Said sticks.

"Listen knuckles," started Amy. "I know you are upset that Uncle chuck didn't ask you to go with Sonic and tails."

"Oh no really it's okay." Lied Knuckles, "it's okay if he didn't even mention me in the last worlds I'll ever know from him."

But then he started crying.

"oh Knuckles don't cry." Said amy.

"I am not crying!" lied knuckles, "I just have that thing that people use as an excuse when they cry in my eyes!"

"Did you even meet Uncle chuck when he wrote that letter?" asked sticks.

"Of course I did! Why would I be crying… I mean have the stuff in my eyes otherwise!" answered knuckles.

"but there is another letter." Reminded Amy, "maybe he did talk about you in it."

"If he did they why didn't he ask me to go with them and get it?!" Said knuckles.

 _"…_ _I hate it when he actually thinks."_ Thought Amy.

 **Back At Sonic And Tails:**

"okay so we might have an idea, but the question is : witch door do we open?" said sonic.

"maybe there is something on the map, let me see the letter." Said tails.

"nah I've got it!" said sonic taking the letter out of his… Skin pocket?... or just pocket.

He observed the map, but didn't notice anything that would help.

"Wait a minute!" he heard tails say.

He quickly folded the letter back and put in pocket afraid that tails might have seen the writing on the other side.

"why did you do that?" asked tails.

"eh… when I heard you… I thought we were under attack… so I hid it… so I can punch… you know…" awkwardly answered Sonic.

"… Okay…" said tails, "Anyway, I noticed something on the map."

"what?" asked sonic.

"try looking upside down." Said tails.

And he did, he noticed that when upside down the itinerary formed a number.

"It looks like a seven!" said sonic, "good job tails."

"Door number Seven it is." Stated Tails.

"let's just hope we are right and it's not just one big coincidence."

It wasn't.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

After opening the door, Sonic and Tails went throw a large corridor.

"well it's not that bad for now, I actually hoped they'd be a little more challenge." Said sonic.

"regardless, stay on your toes." Said tails.

At that moment, an alert sound started ringing, And tails noticed they went throw a red laser on the ground.

"I think we triggered a trap." Said tails.

"you don't say!" said sonic.

Spikes appeared on the walls who started retracting.

Grabbing Tails's arm. Sonic started running to the other side of the corridor.

"HOW LONG IS THIS CORRIDOR ANYWAY!" yelled sonic.

But finally they reached an open door and got out of the corridor, while the walls close their only way out.

"Well this is bad." said tails.

"Bad? That almost killed us!" Said sonic, "I was waiting for a challenge but I didn't think uncle chuck would risk killing us!"

Tails didn't know what to say, so he just kept silent.

"Let's just get this over with." Said sonic.

They looked in front of them and saw a long and large gap between were they were and the exit, and a bridge that looked more like a parkour course.

"that course looks like it was build specifically for you." Noticed tails.

"I am sure you can do it too!" said sonic.

"that, or I can just fly us to the other side." Said tails.

"… oh yeah… didn't think of that…" mumbled sonic.

"I don't get how uncle chuck didn't think of that." Said tails.

"he probably didn't know you could carry and fly at the same time! That's it!" tried sonic.

"huh… Maybe."

"common let's get going!"

 **At Amy's house:**

Amy was at home on her couch with sticks after failing to sheer up Knuckles.

"I failed, sticks." Said amy sad. "I thought I could help him but I wasn't able to. apparently his depression is way bigger then I can handle."

She stopped.

"are you listening to me?"

She looked around and noticed that sticks was no longer there.

"thanks for always being at my side bff!" said amy angry. "I can't give up! If there has to be something I can do for knuckles!... but what can I do? I should just wait for sonic and tails to come back… but what if the other letter doesn't mention him?... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

 _"_ _Amy…"_ She heard a voice say. _  
_"what Is that voice?" she asked.

 _Amy rose…  
_ "Is that…"

 _ANSWER THE DOOR!_

She went to the door and opened it, and Eggman was there.

"Finally! You took your time!" Yelled Eggman.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" asked amy angry.

"… I am sorry to bother you…" said Eggman scared. "I was just wondering were sonic might be, I wanted to spy on him to find the best occasion to attack him but he is nowhere to be seen."

"sonic is busy right now and…" but then she remembered, if there is one thing that always sheered knuckles up, it's beating up badnicks.

"and besides," she continued. "we don't need sonic to beat you, Knuckles and I are enough."

"Oh really!" Said Eggman angry.

"yeah you know what, since we are good sports we'll give you time to prepare, meet you at Meh burger in half an hour!".

"FINE! But this is not a date!" said Eggman before going.

 **Back At sonic and tails's side:**

Sonic and tails were now walking in a narrow path above spikes.

"what's with the spikes everywhere!" complained sonic.

"you always had troubles with pointy things, I guess that's why." Said tails.

"maybe…"

"sonic, all those traps and tests were designed for you." Said tails.

"don't be ridiculous! Why would he ask both of us to go if it was only to test me!" said sonic making a fake laugh.

"that's exactly my question, sonic please give me that letter." Said tails.

"I don't think it's the best moment…"

"there is enough place to stand and read."

"I really don't…"

"give it to me sonic!"

"FINE HE DIDN'T ASK YOU TO COME! HAPPY!" yelled sonic.

There was a long moment of silence, that tails broke.

"you lied to me." Said tails.

"I know and I am sorry!" said sonic.

"why?! You didn't think I could handle the truth!" asked tails angry.

"No! it's because I couldn't handle it!" admitted sonic.

"what do you mean?" asked tails.

Sonic stayed silent for a moment then said:

"Uncle Chuck was my hero, for me his was the best father a hedgehog or a fox and even an echidna could dream of, but then I read this message. It was bad enough that didn't mention neither shadow and knuckles, it was worst that he didn't even mention you!" said sonic. "and now his traps almost killed us; it's like I didn't even know him before!"

But then the path they were walking on collapsed and they started falling.

"NO THE SPIKES ARE GOIN TO KILL US!" Yelled sonic.

"we are no longer above spikes!" noticed tails, "we are above water!"

"THIS IS WORST!"

 **Meh burger:**

Knuckles was still drinking milkshakes at the same table, Amy was sitting next to him, looking at her watch while waiting for Eggman.

"You are going to pay for all the milkshakes aren't you?" asked Dave.

"Put them on Eggman's note." Said Knuckles.

"Talking about Eggman, isn't that him coming this way?" Asked amy.

"maybe." Said knuckles in a monotone voice.

"it looks like he fixed his obligator bot!" said amy.

"yeah sure."

"he's probably gonna try to destroy us!"

"as usual."

Eggman arrived in his egg mobile accompanied by his Obligator bot.

"Today rodents is the day of your doom!" said Eggman laughing.

"Bla, bla, your doom, bla, bla, Evil Laugh, Bla, bla sonic beats you." Said knuckles still uninterested.

"what's with him?" asked Eggman.

"uncle chuck didn't mention him in his last letter." Answered Amy.

"What? Charles didn't… no your joking right?" said Eggman. We're talking about the guy who gave my grandfather a Christmas card, AFTER HE TRIED TO ROBOTICIEZ HIS NEFEW!"

"I thought that fighting you might sheer him up a bit, but it didn't work." Said amy.

"well news like that could kill Anyone." Remarked Eggman.

 **"** **New mission: Kill everyone!"** said the obligator bot.

"No I didn't ask that!" yelled Eggman. "What are you doing!"

The bot attacked Eggman with his chainsaw, he tried to dodge but the Egg mobile got hit.

"I am losing control! NOOO!" yelled Eggman while he flew in the air and crashed far away.

The bot then grabbed Amy.

"LET ME GO!" Yelled Amy. "Oh I see I get kidnaped just because I am girl!"

Seeing that Amy got kidnapped, Knuckles got up from the chair and headed to the obligator bot.

"You leave the lady alone, Or else!" Yelled knuckles.

The bot attacked him with his chainsaw and knuckles jumped to dodge.

"why are they never afraid of _"Or Else"_?" asked knuckles to himself.

"Chaos Spear!" he heard from not far.

A spear hit the bot on his chest making him drop Amy, Then Sticks ran and got her before she hit the ground.

"My hero!" said Amy.

"looks like we can't leave you guys alone," said shadow walking next to Knuckles. "Let's obliterate the obligator."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sonic and tails both fell in the water.

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" yelled sonic.

Tails noticed a tunnel downside.

"Hold on to me!" Yelled tails.

Using his tails, he pushed himself an sonic down the tunnel. And at the end of it was solid land.

"are you okay?" asked tails.

"yeah… never felt better…" said sonic.

"liar." Said tails.

"sorry, bad habits don't die easily." Said sonic. "again I am sorry I lied."

"Forget it, I understand, honestly I don't know what I would have done if you didn't lie to." Said tails.

"You wouldn't have been to save me if I did that." Pointed sonic.

"yeah… yeah!" said tails smiling. "don't you see?! He was expecting you to disobey him and bring me along!"

"you're right!" said sonic a huge smile on his face.

They looked around, they were in what looked like a small metal island, and in it middle a treasure chest.

"That probably what uncle chuck wanted us to find!" said tails.

They both approached the chest and opened it.

 **Back At Meh Burger:**

"Knuckles and shadow, you guys try to hold his chainsaw when he attacks, then sticks and I will get on it and go attack his head. Got it?" said amy.

"piece of…" started shadow before getting cut by sticks.

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Knuckles got in front of the bot and yelled:

"Hey screw bag! Why don't you get here and face me!"

"why does everyone like to steal my lines!" said shadow.

The bot attacked again with his chainsaw, but knuckles stopped it with his bare hands.

"it's only know I am noticing, there are no blades in his chainsaw!" said knuckles.

Shadow joined him and grabbed the chainsaw, and after checking that the girls were near the head, The both ripped it off.

"looks like you may need a hand!" said knuckles.

Meanwhile, Amy ripped off his head with her hammer and sticks got inside his armor.

"what are you doing?" asked shadow.

"I am gonna make it explode!" yelled sticks.

"how do you know how to do that?" asked Knuckles.

"you need to know your foes!" yelled sticks back.

After seconds she got out.

"ok its done, NOW RUN!" she yelled jumping from the robot with amy.

The robot explode, the explosion pinned everyone on the ground, but they weren't hurt.

"what a fight." Said knuckles getting up.

"yeah." Said shadow getting up too, Then punched knuckles right in the face.

"what was that for!" yelled Knuckles.

"For begin a cry baby," answered shadow. "I always knew you had the brain of two years old but I didn't think you had the mentality of one, STOP LIVING IN THE PAST"

Knuckles grabbed shadow and threw him and a nearby rock.

"STOP THIS!" yelled amy, but sticks stopped her.

"Let them, Amy." Said sticks.

Amy was hesitant, but she trusted sticks.

"I never had a family before, uncle chuck was the only father I ever had, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN UNDERSTAND!"

Shadow got up, ran to knuckles, Jumped, grabbed his head and tackled him on the ground.

"Of course I understand!" yelled shadow, "Maria was my only family, and when I lost her I didn't even get to hear her last worlds."

Knuckles stayed down.

"we are all the same knuckles, you, me, tails and sonic, we all lost or never met our families. So what makes you so special!" said shadow.

Knuckles got up pinned him on the ground and started punching him.

"BECAUSE I CAN NEVER HAVE THEM BACK!" yelled Knuckles. "SONIC AND TAILS CAN STILL FIND THEIR PARRENTS! I'LL NEVER WILL!"

"THE SAME GOES FOR ME!" yelled shadow.

Knuckles stopped.

"I can't get Maria back, I don't have a father or a mother, and unlike you, I can't even cry over it because a monster will destroy the world if I do!" yelled shadow.

Knuckles let shadow go, who got up.

 **Later:**

After the fight, Knuckles and shadow both went home their separate ways. Until tails contacted everyone and told them to meet him and sonic near the shack.

Once there, shadow and knuckles looked at each other's beat up face. And both started laughing out loud.

"I will never understand them." Said Amy.

"that's how guys bound, beating each other up." Said sticks.

Tails and sonic got out of the shack.

"here is the gift." Said sonic, showing them a medallion in form of a guitar.

"well that was anti-climactic." Said amy.

"it's not all, we also found a Disk inside, it's quite old. But I think I managed to convert it so we can play it." said tails.

"we wanted everyone to hear it," said sonic. "play it tails."

Tails put the disk in his computer and started the video.

 _"_ _hello boys, I am happy that you made it. as I thought you broth tails with you sonic, there is no other way you could have passed the last test without him."_

"he knew I would bring you!" said sonic, "it was part of the test!"

 _"_ _I also want you to know that all the traps were holograms and you were in no real danger, I would never hurt any of you. And to all of you, Sonic, tails, Knuckles and shadow. I am proud of you."_

Sticks noticed shadow getting out the shack and followed him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"I've heard enough." Simply said Shadow.

"really? What's the real reason?" asked sticks.

He signed.

"I am afraid to cry, and release Iblis." Said shadow.

"but you said it was impossible for you to cry!*" said sticks.

(*back in episode 2)

"it kind of is, I can't cry for physical reasons, like because of pain or if I had something in my eyes." Explained shadow, "but I can still cry for emotional reasons."

"So you didn't cry when Maria died then?" asked sticks.

Shadow stayed silent a moment trying to remember.

"I don't… know…" he said, "I kinda blanked when I knew, I don't really remember what happed In the moment… I just don't know."

"STOP LEAVING IN THE PAST!" yelled Sticks trying to mimic shadow voice.

"worst impression ever, what would you think if tried to do your voice." Said shadow with a little laugh.

"that it's impossible." Laughed sticks.

 **Back at the Shak:**

 _"_ _There Is… important… know."_

"oh no! the disk is damaged!" said tails.

 _"_ _you have a brother a… separated at birth… your mother gave you to me… ind them… Protect the medallions not matter what!"_

 ** _To be continued In the next episode._**


End file.
